Cheese Fondue
by thoth-moon
Summary: The title basically says it. Hiei and Kurama play with some cheese, and each other...


_NOTE: this may be kind of linked to my other story (which I promise I will update soon; I know I've been rather unfair about that concerning new chapters. I'll work at that, I promise!), as they're sort of in the same "universe" if you will. _

_Anyways, I actually wrote this more for my own entertainment (of course, that's how the other story started too), but it "accidentally" was passed around to several people during a Geometry class (oh my gosh, that proved REALLY interesting; none of them knew I wrote this sort of stuff) and as it appears to be a likable story, here it is for your entertainment._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and thus any of its characters. I merely borrow them to use in my own strange little plots for my own entertainment. Don't sue me._

_WARNING: This story contains extreme yaoi and lemon, so if you are not old enough and/or do not believe you are capable of handling such content, please leave now. I'll not appreciate being yelled at, especially after I just warned you._

_So, now that all the "red tape" or what not is out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story._

Cheese Fondue

By thothmoon

When the tub had filled up he turned off the faucets and lowered himself into the steaming hot water. He breathed a contented sigh as the warmth rose up around his body, until only his face was above water, his long red hair fanning out from his head, floating on the water like pieces of seaweed.

He relaxed for a few minutes, basking in the nice feeling the warm water induced, then set to washing his body with rose-scented soap. Then he dunked his head and washed his hair, massaging the shampoo into the roots of his rich crimson tresses.

Then he nearly jumped out of the tub when he felt another pair of hands running through his hair. "Hn, why so edgy Fox?" Kurama immediately relaxed upon hearing Hiei's voice. The Jaganshi leaned down and sniffed the other boy's hair. "You smell like roses", he observed. "I thought that was a part of your natural scent."

"Mmmm…it is", he purred, enjoying the feel of Hiei's fingers. "But I enjoy the scent and like to smell it on myself."

Hiei was only half-listening, being rather occupied with looking over Kurama's wet, naked body. Kurama was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen, yet the Fox wasn't vain or weak of stupid like most beings blessed with beauty. Hiei had seen how the Ningen society worshipped beauty. He remembered smirking and shaking his head, having finally figured out just what was wrong with the human race. No wonder most of them were so stupid.

But watching Kurama, lying there in the water, eyes shut, quietly enjoying Hiei's touch, gave him and idea. He rinsed the conditioner from the Fox's hair, relishing the small pleasured groan that escaped from Kurama's lips.

"Kurama? Have you ever had sex in the water?"

The Fox's eyes shot open and he gave the Koori me a bewildered look. "What?" he stammered. "Why?"

He could see his question had startled the Fox. He shrugged. "Just wondering."

Kurama drew his legs up to his chest and furrowed his brow. "Once", he said finally. "But it was in a freezing cold pond, and just as it was getting good this rather large carnivorous fish swam up and bit Kuronue on the ass. He wasn't really in the mood anymore afterwards." He turned and gave Hiei a suggestive smile. "Of course, this is a rather roomy tub filled with warm water, and there's no aquatic life in here…Would you care to experiment?"

Hiei smirked. He and his Fox were on the same page. Good. The Jaganshi wordlessly slipped out of his clothes and began to stroke himself. Kurama watched, his eyes never leaving that oh-so-pleasurable part of the other demon's body. When Hiei was stiff and erect (causing Kurama to shiver in anticipation), he slid into the water next to the Fox, covering his neck and chest in light, fluttering kisses. He pinned Kurama up against the side of the tub, allowed a hand to wander down between the Fox's legs, fondling his balls lovingly.

Kurama threw his head back and moaned loudly, causing Hiei to moan. He wanted to be inside his Fox so badly! Kurama seemed as full of desire as he, as he spread his legs and rested them on the sides of the tub. Hiei quickly accepted the offer, pushing himself inside his Fox with no delay. Both Kitsune and Koorime moaned loudly as Hiei sheathed himself.

The water in the tub sloshed around and even splashed over the sides some as Hiei pulled out and slammed back in. Kurama arched his back and pressed his body to the Jaganshi's, his eyes squeezed shut, his breath coming out in short pants. "Oh…" he moaned, "Hiei…harder…" The Koorime moaned at his Fox's thick, lust-filled voice and caught Kurama's mouth in a deep, wet kiss.

"HIEI!" Kurama screamed as the fire demon brought him to his peak. Unable to hold out any longer, he exploded, spraying hot white cum over his and Hiei's stomachs.

"K-KURAMA!" Hiei moaned as he too came, filling the Fox's hot, tight passage with his own seed. He collapsed on top of the redhead's slender body, feeling rather drowsy by his orgasm. Kurama wrapped his legs around Hiei's and kissed the top of the smaller demon's head.

The two dozed there for a few minutes, content in each other's arms, but the bathwater soon began to grow cold. They rinsed off and quickly got out, shivering from the cool evening air. "Who left the window open?" Hiei grumbled. He didn't like being wet and cold.

Kurama smiled. "I don't think you ever closed it after you came over", he said. Hiei threw him a look and quickly shut the window. He accepted the towel Kurama offered and quickly dried himself. He went to retrieve his clothing from the bathroom, but to his disappointment, they, along with most of the bathroom floor, were thoroughly soaked.

"You could borrow some of my clothes", Kurama offered, bringing in a pile of towels and spreading them out to soak up the spilt bathwater. Hiei cocked an eyebrow, his Fox was roughly a foot taller than he was, and all his clothes therefore were too big for the fire demon. "Or we can turn up the thermostat and you can just go commando", Kurama said, noticing his friend's expression. "It's just you and me tonight, we won't get in trouble."

Hiei rolled his eyes, from the look on the other's face it was clear that Kurama hoped Hiei would opt for no clothes. "Hn. Fine."

"Good", Kurama said, making no attempt to mask his delight. He gathered up their clothes and towels and gave them to the Koorime. "Do you remember how to work the washer and dryer?"

"Yes", Hiei grumbled. He wasn't a little kid. He went downstairs and tossed the clothes into the washer, then walked into the kitchen to check on his 'project', a sort of Ningen dipping sauce Kurama had introduced him to know as cheese fondue.

At first, Hiei had been wary of the kitchen, but to his and Kurama's surprise, he was actually pretty good at cooking. Since this discovery, the Koorime had frequently exercised his skills in the kitchen, preparing many different dishes for himself and Kurama.

The fondue was bubbling by now, but for his intentions it needed to be much cooler. He put it on the back burner and returned upstairs.

When he returned to Kurama's room he found the Fox sitting on his bed, still naked, brushing out his hair. "Let me do that", Hiei said. Without waiting for a reply he sat behind Kurama, took the brush out of his hands, and began running it through the redhead's damp hair.

Kurama sat quietly while Hiei brushed his hair. "Why is it that you seem obsessed with my hair?" he murmured sweetly.

The fire demon shrugged. "Hn, I don't know. I just do. It's soft, I like the color, and what are you laughing at?"

His lover smiled. "It's soft? You like the color? That's a side of you I don't believe I see very often." Hiei rolled his eyes. "So, why were you downstairs for so long?"

"I had to check on something."

"Oh no", Kurama groaned. "You're not cooking something, are you?"

"Yes." Hiei furrowed his brow. "I thought you liked my cooking."

"I do, perhaps too much though. You know I weighed myself yesterday? I'm almost seven pounds heavier than I was before you started cooking for me." As if to demonstrate his point, he pinched his stomach, coming up with a hold of fat. "See this? You did this to me. Your fault."

"Hn. Quit being a narcissist Kurama. You don't look any different to me; it's in your head." Then, an evil smile on his face, he leaned in and blew into Kurama's ear.

"Ah!" the redhead cried out, startled. "Don't tease. That's evil." Hiei chuckled darkly and proceeded to do it again but Kurama got up and went to his dresser. The Koorime uttered a disappointed groan.

"Well, you weren't going to stop", Kurama said simply. He picked up a bottle of lotion and squirted some into his hands, then began to rub it into his legs…

Hiei's eyebrows shot up, and he watched Kurama moisturize, completely engrossed. "Kurama." The Fox turned. "Come here." He hung back for a moment, wary of what Hiei's intentions may be, but gave in. "Wait." He examined the different bottles on his lover's dresser. "Bring those."

He looked and quirked an eyebrow. Hiei was pointing at several bottles of different types of oils. A mischievous smile crept across his face. What did Hiei have in mind?

The fire demon took the bottles from Kurama and looked them over. He finally chose one with a very pleasant, even arousing aromabeing musky, floral, and spicy all at the same time. Hiei looked over at Kurama, his garnet eyes glazed over. "Lie down", he ordered huskily. Kurama complied, his eyes watching Hiei earnestly, wondering what he was going to do.

Hiei poured some of the oil into his hands and coated them with it, then began to rub it all over the redhead's body, slowly, sensually. Kurama's body tingled, loving this sensation, but he wanted to see how long he could keep quiet, how long he could hold out.

Though the Fox uttered no sound, Hiei could tell his ministrations were having an effect. Kurama may have been dead silent, but the koori me could see other, visual signs of the redhead's arousal. Hiei smirked and allowed a hand to brush the very tip of Kurama's person, waiting for a reaction. The Fox drew a breath and his muscles twitched, but he remained silent, a triumphant look in his eyes.

By now Hiei had thoroughly oiled up the front of his lover's body and Kurama glistened under the light of the lamp. Hiei stared, entranced by the sight, but composed himself and flipped Kurama over onto his stomach, proceeding to do the same thing to his backside. When he had completely finished, Hiei got up and sat at the desk, admiring his work. Kurama oiled up pretty damn good. Then and idea flashed through his mind, causing him to lick his lips.

Kurama noticed this very un-Hiei-like behavior. "What are you thinking?" he asked, a curious little smile upon his lips.

"Touch yourself."

He said it so abruptly Kurama didn't register it for a moment or two. When he did he blinked, and gave him startled look. "W-What?" Surely he'd misheard him.

"You heard me." He leaned back in his chair, staring at the stunned Fox. "Do it."  
The redhead blinked, unsure of why Hiei was suggesting this. But he spread out his legs and exposed himself to the Koorime. He sighed and began to stroke himself awkwardly; he didn't make a habit of this.

Hiei stared at Kurama, devouring the delicious sight with his eyes. He stroked himself profusely, feeling his manhood stiffening, breathing in shallow pants. "Oh", he moaned, licking his lips. "Feel yourself up."

Kurama nodded absently, caressing his nipples until they both perked into hard nubs. At the same time he abandoned his shaft momentarily and began massaging his balls. Hiei moaned louder at this sight, and began to pump himself harder. The redhead didn't really notice though, he was too bushy being caught up in his self-inflicted pleasure. He could feel his organ plump under his touch and began to pump himself, at the same time pinching his nipples repeatedly. "Ohh…"he arched his back and bucked his hips, spilling his seed over his belly and thighs.

"AH!" Hiei cried, climaxing a moment after Kurama. Said Fox noticed, and abandoned his position sprawled on the bed to crawl over to Hiei's chair. Eyes glazed over with passion, he grabbed Hiei's hands and began to lick the seed off them.

"Ah, Hiei", the Fox purred dazedly, "you taste so good." Hiei mumbled something drowsily and stretched back, giving Kurama full access. Kurama licked the Koorime clean, then nibbled delicately at the orbs inside Hiei's sac. Hiei let out a startled gasp and leaned back further, pushing his crotch into Kurama's mouth.

"Ahh…you seem so practiced at this, Kurama", Hiei panted, only half-aware of the words coming out of his mouth. "You must have had a lot of experience, you filthy little whore of a yokoAH!" he cried out as the peeved Fox reminded him he had teeth. "What the!" he growled, his head cleared of its orgasmic haze.

Kurama narrowed his eyes until only the slightest slits of emerald remained visible. 'Mind your tongue Hiei', he said coldly by means of telepathy. ''Yoko' is the keyword of that crude little statement of yours, but if you ever refer to me as a 'whore', or anything synonymous to that, again…I wonder how my Death Tree likes the taste of Koorime flesh.'

"Hn, what makes you think you canAH!" Kurama had opted to shut him up by taking his cock in his mouth and sucking hard. Hiei arched his back and tensed his entire body as he climaxed (yet again) into Kurama's mouth. Kurama felt him tense and sucked harder while he massaged the Jaganshi's heavy, swollen balls. "Oh…oh, Kurama…" Hiei leaned forward to kiss his Fox, but found himself on the floor instead. He groaned and twisted himself so he lay on his back, and looked up into the amused face of Kurama.

"How is it down there?" the redhead asked coolly. "I wouldn't imagine it's too comfortable."

"Uhgh, why did you move?"

The Fox glared, a glint of malice in his eyes. "Because filthy little whores don't kiss, they suck and fuck." Then without so much as a backward glance at the Jaganshi on the floor, he climbed into bed and rolled over so his back was to Hiei.

He watched the Fox, perplexed. Apparently, he'd struck a sensitive chord. He hadn't realized he'd hurt the Kurama's feelings. He hadn't even been aware of what he was saying, nor had he meant a word of it. "Kurama." The redhead didn't utter a reply. He threw back his head and heaved a sigh. "Damn."

By now the fondue had cooled enough for Hiei's intentions. After he'd tested some to make sure it wasn't too hot, he seized the pot, grabbed a few potholders, and hauled it all upstairs to Kurama's room.

The Fox had fallen asleep a half-hour before, after completely ignoring Hiei. He supposed Kurama was still pissed with him over Hiei's comment. He really hadn't meant it. Just…in Makai the words 'yoko' and 'whore' were interchangeable. Hiei could remember when he'd pass through a city it was not uncommon to see a glimpse of a creature with vulpine ears and a tail pleasuring another demon in the shadows of an alley, or to catch the sweet aroma of Fox wafting out of a brothel. And then of course there was Yoko Kurama's reputation to consider, he hadn't been famous solely for his skills as a thief…

No. He couldn't make up excuses for what he'd called his lover, accidental as it may have been. Kurama had already made peace with his past in the Makai, and everything affiliated with it. After that day Hiei and everyone else no longer had grounds to stand on for making such a mistake.

Kurama was still asleep when Hiei entered the room. He set the fondue down on the potholders, not because it was hot, but he figured he wouldn't earn any redemption points with Kurama if he damaged the wood of his desk. "Kurama", he called. The Kitsune didn't wake up. He came to lean over the Fox's sleeping form and shook him. "Kurama."

"Uhn…" The redhead rolled over on his back and peered u0 at him. "Oh, it's you', he said. "Don't get any ideas, I believe I may start charging from now on."

"Stop", Hiei said. "Don't say things like that. I didn't mean what I said. I wasn't even aware of what I was saying." Kurama gave him a doubtful look. "Really…You…have this thing about you; when I'm with you, it sometimes puts me in a haze, I grow delirious, and don't know what I'm saying…"

"Like now?", Kurama asked, though his voice wasn't as bitter as before. Hiei broke off and stared, unsure of what to say. "That thing you claim to have feltwhen a yoko's feeling rather lusty, such as during sex, we radiate an aphrodisiac through our youki. It's the culprit that earned our, ah, 'reputations', but in truth it's a Divine thing. We're Inari's Chosen Ones, and we're the only species bestowed with that Gift."

"I'm sorry" Hiei said. "I'm sorry about calling you that. I didn't meant to."

Kurama just looked at him for a moment or two, dead silent. Then a smile broke the severity of his expression, and he wrapped an arm around Hiei's neck. "Fine", he said, kissing Hiei's forehead. "You're forgiven." Then he noticed the pot on his desk. "What's that?"

"Hn, a token of my apologies."

"No…", Kurama groaned. "Didn't I tell you you're making me fat?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Kurama, your lack of vanity is one of the qualities I happen to enjoy about you. Don't change that." He seized the pot and brought it over to the bedside table. Hiei stirred up the cheese with the ladle.

"Aren't you supposed to dip things in there?"

"Not for my purposes", Hiei replied. "Lie down." Kurama did. Hiei grabbed some of the pillows and stuck them under the Fox's ass, propping him up and exposing him. He tested the cheesy concoction once more to assure it wasn't harmful, then scooped some into the ladle and dribbled it in and around Kurama's navel. The redhead cried out his surprise. "Keep still", the Jaganshi told him. He lowered his head and lapped up the fondue out of his lover's belly button. When he'd cleaned it he picked up the ladle again and dribbled more fondue on Kurama's chest.

The Fox stayed still while Hiei lapped up the cheese off his chest, tensing when the Jaganshi's tongue grazed a nipple. "Oh, Hiei", he moaned, wrapping his arm around the back of Hiei's head and pulling him closer, hoping for more pressure. Hiei's idea with the cheese was pure genius; it wasn't too hot, yet provided a pleasant, warm sensation.

This time once Hiei licked Kurama clean he dribbled cheese over the Fox's plump thighs, then over his genitals. Using his tongue he smeared the fondue so that the desired region was covered in a thin, even coating of it. He paused for a moment, garnet eyes meeting drowsy, half-closed emeralds. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked softly.

"Uh-huh" Kurama moaned, yawning and stretching himself. Hiei smiled fro behind his feast, he could see his Fox was losing consciousness under the affects of Hiei's little plan. And he could sense the redhead's passion: now that he knew what to look for, he could sense the aphrodisiac Kurama was emitting. It was driving him wild, to the point it was painful. While he was showering his attentions upon his Kitsune he was battling a quickly developing hard-on. He'd need relief soon, but not just yet.

He licked him clean, then dipped his fingers into the fondue and offered them to Kurama. The Fox lazily lifted his head and suckled his fingers, looking very content with the situation he was in. Hiei took his fingers back, their coating had now been exchanged for the Kitsune's saliva. He smirked and repositioned Kurama so his opening was exposed, puckered and begging to be entered. He grew even harder at the though, and slooowwwly pushed a finger in.

"Oh…" Kurama moaned, instinctively clenching his muscles around this most-welcomed intrusion. Hiei smirked and inserted a second finger, then scissor them, stretching him out. His Fox moaned louder and pressed against the fingers, making them sink deeper. "Ah", he panted, eyes gleaming. "Ah, Hiei, I need…come into me, please…"

Hiei mentally chuckled. He'd managed to take the all-knowledgeable Kurama, and reduce him into being barely capable of stringing tow words together. "Hn, why should I?" he purred, which just made Kurama even needier, "after all of your pouting? And then there's the fact that you bit me earlier to consider…"

"You…deserved it", Kurama panted. "Now unless you wish to act the submissive role…I suggest you honor my request…"

That got Hiei's attention. He enjoyed lovemaking with the Fox, but no way in hell was he surrendering his dominant position as penetrator…EVER. From his point of view, Kurama was most definitely more feminine than himself, so to him it only made sense that Kurama be the submissive one, always. Besides, Kurama seemed accepting of this arrangement, and until now had never mentioned any switch in roles…

Not wishing for anything to change, Hiei quickly removed his fingers fro Kurama, replacing them with his engorged, weeping manhood. Kurama hissed and grit his teeth when he was entered. It hurt, but at the same time it felt wonderful. He let out a sigh when Hiei was completely inside him. "Oh…" he sighed as the Koorime began to rock in and out of him. "Oh, Hiei, harder, please, oh…"

Hiei wanted to go harder, but at the same time he was afraid of hurting the boy underneath him. "Harder" Kurama panted. "Oh gods, Hiei, harder…" The Fox's pleas were a sweet melody to Hiei's ears, and his fears soon gave way as he let instinct take over. The bed began to rock back and forth on its frame while he ground himself inside of Kurama. "KURAMA!", he screamed when he finally exploded inside of the redhead.

The Kitsune came at the same time, and shrieked Hiei's name before coming to lie limp among the bedding with Hiei sprawled out on top of him. "Oh…", he purred, rubbing his head against the Koorime's. "Oh Hiei…that was…phenomenal…" then, too tired to move, he positioned himself so Hiei wasn't crushing him and blacked out.

Hiei's breath came out in deep, slow heaves. To move right now was…too much work, so he wouldn't attempt it. That familiar warm, dreamy feeling came over him, and he soon drifted to sleep.

He rolled over and snuggled into the blankets. To remain like this, in a state of drowsy warmth, would be Heaven. He unconsciously reached over to wrap an arm around Kurama's waist, then opened his eyes and sat up when he found nothing but space next to him. Kurama wasn't in bed next to him. Had he gone to the bathroom? He looked around, then stared.

Kurama was sitting by the desk. His hair was dripping wet, water rolling down his creamy chest, and he was wearing a silky see-through black thong. On the desk was the pot of fondue, but also a bottle of sake and a can of whipping cream.

The Fox met his gaze and smirked, eyes flashing form green to gold and back to green. "Now Hiei", he said in a husky, seductive voice. "It's my turn."

The End

_Yes, I realize that there are some horrible grammatical errors in there, which I shall fix later. But for now, I hoped you enjoyed the story, even if there may not have been an actual plot. I suppose there may have been a moral, though: never insult your lover while he or she has their mouth (and consequently, teeth) anywhere near a sensitive body part. If that constitutes as a moral at all. _

_Anyways, please review and share with me your thoughts on this story, and I promise I will both fix the grammar problems in here (please point out any that you noticed, that way I'll be more probable at catching them all) and update my other one, soon. Later._


End file.
